Unexpected Consequences
Unexpected Consequences is a story by Starwolf released on 2004-08-27. The story (told mostly in the form of a flashback) covers the period from July 4, 2006 to September 3, 2006 (see "Notes" section regarding the opening timestamp). It introduces the character Tennyo, into the Whateley Universe. It is a Canon story. It's followed by Another Day, We Were Going Where? Synopsis I Into the Sunset Billie Wilson is waiting at a bus & train station for the bus that will take her to the Whateley Academy Campus. She initially describes herself through abstract ideas such as her childhood hopes and dreams and view of what her future was thought to be. Her description then changes to her own personal history which transitions into a description about her family and her view of them in relation to her. II A Surprise for Dad Back on July 4, 2006, Billie, still Bill, refused to have Thad tag along with him and two friends to a fireworks show. Thad was angered by this and took it out his older brother over the next week. Aimee Tanaka is introduced as being Bill's sensei, and that Bill has at least a white belt in Judo and is hoping to obtain brown belt. At least a week after the 4th of July, Bill has acquired a Tenchi Muyo DVD and admits to liking anime and having a fascination with Ryoko. Thad interrupts him watching the DVD and under the guise of taste testing fudge made for their father's birthday, tricks Bill into eating it and drinking a glass of milk which are laced with a hypnotic drug. Once Bill is under the effects of the drug, Thad tells him he is angry for what he did, and tells Bill to be Ryoko. Being under the compulsion of the drug, Bill's latent mutant power activates and transforms from his old male self to one that is a living copy of Ryoko. The Star Stalker is introduced but not named. It joins with Bill during his transformation. III The Hospital Bill wakes up in an unknown hospital. In the room with him are Ripper and Warp talking about killing him but they say it is a trap since an unknown girl is there. The two assassins leave without doing anything. Bill finds out that he is changed but not to what extent. In a rage over this he uses his powers to destroy everything in the room, but not the room itself as it was capable of diverting her power harmlessly away. Bill, in shock from what has occurred, allows himself to be transferred to another hospital with a high amount of security. He falls asleep IV The Next Hospital Bill, while stuck in this new hospital, familiarizes himself with his new, female body and some of new abilities. Bill begins her period and at the same time discovers one of the nurses is Warp. Warp attempts to kill Bill and Bill instinctively uses her powers to fight her off. Ripper is also there and the three of them fight. Security at the facility gets involved. Warp and Ripper escape by teleporting away. This is followed by Bill who finds she can fly. V Going Home Flying up in the air, Bill recognizes that she was held in the State Hospital and is very close to home. Navigating home, she discovers that Law Enforcement are already there and her family is not. Bill decides to seek help from some Aimee Tanaka at her Dojo. VI Home Away from Home Bill describes the Tanaka dojo and her family's relationship to the Tanakas. Bill lands in the garden and is immediately confronted by Aimee as a trespasser. Bill admits who she is and isn't able to convince her of it until Eric Tanaka vouches for Bill by reading her mind. At this point Bill goes by Billie since it is how Aimee Tanaka has addressed him since he was a child. Billie finds out she's been gone for nine days. Aimee helps her clean up and instructs her on what to do about her period. Bill discovers that he has turned into a real life version of Ryoko. Billie tells the Tanakas everything that's happened to her and then they ask about her families history and hint that her situation is similar to something they are familiar with. They send Billie to bed in the room used by their granddaughter. After waking, Aimee has Billie use clothing left by her granddaughter. She is told that his family is here waiting for him. Billie is nervous and Aimee tells her a little of what she knows about her parents, the assassins. Aimee also admits her and her husband might know how Billie survived obtaining her powers. She is then escorted by Aimee to her family. VII Meet the Parents Billie immediately confronts her younger brother Thad, but is brought in line by her mother. Billie explains to his family what has happened to him. This is followed by Thad explaining his side of the story including the use of the hypnotic drug. Eric Tanaka then confronts Billie's parents about why they would be receiving the drug. Billie's father admits that they're agents working for the CIA and they were going to secretly transport the package so it couldn't be stolen by hostile third parties. Eric asks Billie's parents to obtain for him the medical history of Bill. The Tanakas convince the Wilson's to let Bill stay with them to hide from unwanted attention and continue training to gain control of her powers. They also convince the Wilson family that Bill should be sent to Whateley for training and education. The concept of Burnout is explained by the Eric which then leads him into explaining that he and his wife were part of an experiment by Dr. Fielding, are older than they appear and were members of the Mystic Six. Billie then describes living in the Tanaka's basement and being trained by them over the next month. She also describes a more of her relationship with her siblings. VIII Life in the Basement Billie stays hidden in the Tanaka's basement being trained to control her powers. She admits she is getting almost no training on being a girl. Eric Tanaka confirms that the lab where the drug was found was used at one time by Dr. Fielding. Billie's parents and older brother Larry, the Tanakas, and two others thought to be Nathan and Lisa Felder, ambush and capture Ripper and Warp. Eric hypothesizes that Billie turned female and didn't burn up because her power is based on being a mimic, and her BIT turning her female was influenced by her being born intersexed which the documents provided by her parents confirmed. IX An Uneventful Trip Billie talks further of her feelings about her family and her situation. The Tanakas are said to be funding her tuition and other expenses while at Whateley. Billie has a painful farewell and then leaves for Whateley taking a plane, and then a train to the station she is waiting at in Part I which is in Dunwich, New Hampshire. Her bags haven't arrived with her, being delayed or lost. Mrs. Shugendo arrives with the van to take everyone there to the campus. Notes Despite the story opening with the timestamp "Colorado: March 2, 2006", that is clearly inconsistent with other internal story dates and is probably an editing mistake, not to mention that the scene clearly takes place in Dunwich on the day the Poe Cottage freshmen arrive. A more accurate timestamp would likely be "Dunwich, New Hampshire, September 3, 2006", with the bulk of the story being a flashback taking place in Colorado and going back to July 4, 2006. Characters *Billie Meredith Wilson(Tennyo) *Thaddeus Bartlett Wilson *Larry Wilson Jr. *Larry Wilson Sr.(Weasel) *Cherry Lee Wilson(Flashlight) *Mrs. Aimee Tanaka *Dr. Eric Tanaka *Star Stalker *Ripper *Warp *Mrs. Shugendo *Chris (Mentioned) *Gordon (Mentioned) *Columbine Tanaka (Mentioned) *Charles Lodgeman(Totem) (Mentioned) *Sherry Henderson(Cirque) (Mentioned) *Nathan Felder(Stony) (Mentioned) *Lisa Felder(Flashback) (Mentioned) *Dr. Cory Fielding (Mentioned) *Slicer (Mentioned) References Category:Stories Category:Starwolf Category:Gen1